Like Whoa
by Technogirl4304
Summary: Sam and Carrie sing about their relationship with their boyfriends, Danny and Tucker. It's like a roller coaster!


Like Whoa

**FINALLY! Only a few more hours before I leave but before I go, here's that songfic I promised ya'll for a while now. It's a Carrie and Sam fic just to let you know. (Carrie is Chissykouhai characters and a little FYI, she's not a Mary-sue, OK? OK.) So here, enjoy. And DP belongs to Butch Hartman.**

It was just a normal, non-ghost fighting day at Amity Park. The Phantom gang with Danny Fenton, Sam Manson, Tucker Foley, and Carrie Francess were just lying around Danny's room. Danny was on his head, hanging up-side down letting his hair flop. Tucker was pressing buttons on his PDA trying to find some good music. Sam was rocking back and forth on his computer chair with her combat boots on his desk. And Carrie was on the ground, twisting her hand and looking at the ceiling.

Well I'm bored. I wish some ghost would just phase through just some we could have something to do," Carrie, Miss Sarcastic, complained.

"Oh come on, Carrie. You know we don't really mean that. We just had one the other day," reminded Danny.

"Well I want to do something because this is soooooo boring."

After a few more minutes of complete boredom, Tucker finally found something on his PDA for them to do.

"Hey guys, check this out," he called. Everyone suddenly gathered around him to see the ad. It said, "Come to the all girls, only girl's day amusement park to enjoy fun rides and roller coasters. Come girls and enjoy this wonderful time." Sam and Carrie got the message loud and clear, but Danny was confused.

"Uhh Tuck, why are you seeing me this?" Danny asked cluelessly.

"Because, with the girls gone, we can finally do some guy time with me, you, and Alan," he replied back. It took some thinking, but he finally agreed.

"OK. The guys can have a guy's day and the girls can have a girl's day. Agreed?"

"Agreed!" they all stated.

"Besides, it's about time me and Carrie just hang out together. Just the two of us," replied Sam.

"Well, that and Danny's book-worm sister, but still us girls," smirked Carrie.

The girls then rushed down stairs to meet up with Jazz while Danny looked at Tucker and asked, "So what are WE going to do?" he asked. He was about to open his mouth to say some genius plan, but he just replied, "I don't know, dude." With that, Danny just plopped back on his bed and held a pillow on his face to scream.

The girls made it down-stairs and ran into Danny's sister, Jazz. She was just at the kitchen table with Alan, her boyfriend, and they ran up to her and said at the same time. "WILL YOU PLEASE COME WITH US TO THE ALL GIRLS, ONLY GIRLS AMUSEMENT PARK WITH US, PLEASE?!" they begged. It was sort of run together, but she got the message.

"Hey Alan, you wouldn't minded hanging out with the guys today, will you?" asked Jazz.

"Of course not, Jazz. Besides, I bet they're bored out of their minds right now," he said as he got out of his chair and marched up-stairs.

"Ok guys, we can go. I'll meet you in my car." As she was going to get her keys, Carrie and Sam got into the car and started to talk.

"You know what, Carrie? We have great boyfriends. Clueless sometimes but great," stated Sam

"Yeah. It took forever before any of our guys asked us out, but I guess it was worth it," she pointed out.

"And you know what this reminds me of?" winked Sam.

"Oh boy, here we go," moaned Carrie. Sam was talking about the recent song they heard by a sister duo, Like Whoa.

**(Sam)Life is good I can't complain  
I mean I could but no one's listening  
Your image overwhelms my brain  
And it feels good, good, good  
**

Sam stares out the window of the car and pictures Tucker. His sly smile, his backwards red beret, those square glasses with his green eyes and he's PDA he always carries. Carrie on the other hand was thinking about Danny with his raven hair, those icy blue eyes, and that innocent smile he usually has on his face. Jazz got in the car and realized that they were in a dazed.

"Girls," she thought and drives out of the drive-way. All of the windows were up, so Carrie decides to roll down the window to let her long, brown hair flow.

**(Carrie)Now I'm rolling my window down  
I love the wind but I hate the sound  
You're like a tattoo that I can't remove  
And it feels good, it feels good, it feels good  
**

It only a few minutes before arrived. The ad didn't lie either, it was All girls and Only girls there.

"So, we can either stay in close contact with each other through our cell phones or…"

"Later Jazz!" the girls cried out. Usually they wouldn't act like this, but without the guys they felt free.

"What is our relationship like?" asked Sam as they walked through the amusement park. It was like any other theme park except it was only girls and a whole lot prettier. You had your ticket games, your "win a prize" game, and of course, the roller coaster. They looked up at all of the twists and turns and spins that ride had.

"Like a roller coaster?" Carrie smirked

"Like a roller coaster." Sam stated.

**(Together)Like a rollercoaster ride  
Holding on my knuckles white  
whoa, whoa  
Can't believe I'm like  
whoa, whoa  
Every time I'm like  
Up and down and side to side  
Every inch of me is like  
whoa, whoa  
Got me feeling like  
whoa, whoa  
Every time I'm like  
**

"Oh yeah. I so feel like that with Danny. I'm up and down with that clueless boy. But I can't help loving him," she replied staring at the sky, imagining Danny again but with them flying.

"Same here. I feel like I'm competing against a PDA. Well, I am, but I can win the fights too, you know."

"Yeah, I know."

**(Sam)In the morning it begins again  
(Carrie)Feels like I'm falling better strap me in  
(Sam)I think I'm running out of oxygen  
(Carrie)And it feels good, it feels good, it feels good  
**  
**(Together)Like a rollercoaster ride  
Holding on my knuckles white  
whoa, whoa  
Can't believe I'm like  
whoa, whoa  
Every time I'm like  
Up and down and side to side  
Every inch of me is like  
whoa, whoa  
Got me feeling like  
whoa, whoa  
Every time I'm like**

Finally, they made it to the roller coaster ride and they were ready to let loose.

**(Back and forward)My inhibitions are beginning to let go  
This situation  
I can't help but lose control  
No inner friction that I cannot seem to break  
It feels good, it feels good  
I'm holding on, I'm holdin' on  
**  
They get in the coaster and get strapped in nice and tight.

**Like a roller coaster ride  
Like I'm running a red light  
Like a rocket ship is like  
Every inch of me is like WHOA!**

**Please keep your hands and feet inside in the ride at all times. Thank you.**

"You really?"

"Oh yeah."**  
**  
**Like a rollercoaster ride  
Holding on my knuckles whoa  
Every inch of me is like  
whoa, whoa  
Got me feeling like  
whoa, whoa  
**

And off they went with the ride. It started off a bit rough, but with a few sharp turns and loops made it worth the ride. After they were done, they went on it again and again until they were feeling dizzy. Finally, a few hours later, Jazz found them and asked, "So how was it?"

"Like a roller coaster ride," they said together.

**OK I hope? Well I said and I delivered. This is my Christmas gift to you guys. Merry Christmas and yeah. And Happy New Years.**


End file.
